


Distraction is an Artform

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Light BDSM, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Cullen's lyrium withdrawals become unbearable, the Iron Bull knows just what Cullen needs to distract him.
Relationships: The Iron Bull/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Distraction is an Artform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostGarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/gifts).



> For you, SBH, because you're cool.

* * *

Another shiver and he already knows what comes next. That little warning gives him enough time to fall into his chair as the hunger has him curl in on himself, his stomach cramping, his heart beating too fast. Sweat breaks out on his back and forehead and he shivers again as the draft from the window cools him down. He forces himself to breathe slowly against the nausea and counts slowly to seven until it passes.

He’s expecting the next wave, it always follows the nausea. Heat like a fever spreads out in him and his skin feels too tight and his lower body throbs with sickening desire that is too much and too hot and a simple wank can never fulfill. He groans, waiting for this phase to pass. The hunger will return soon, and then it starts again for who knows how long.

He startles when he hears the door open and tries to straighten in his chair. 

“No need for that, Cullen, it’s just me,” the Iron Bull says with a low rumble in his voice. “I got you some tea.”

The voice already calms him down and then large, warm hands touch him, pressing firm on his back and his chest, grounding him in his body. Cullen sighs, leaning forward until his cheek lies against the Iron Bull’s chest. Massive arms wrap around him, cradling and securing him. 

“How did you know?” Cullen asks, his head already clearing a bit from being held like this.

“I pay attention.” The Iron Bull chuckles, the vibrations of his chest shaking Cullen. “Now drink your tea.”

Cullen does as told, swallowing the bitter concoction. It’s dreadful stuff, but it helps with the nausea.

Taking the empty cup from his hand, the Iron Bull pulls him back to his chest. “Breathe for me.”

A simple command, and Cullen follows it easily. He breathes as the large chest he lies on moves up and down the same way. The Iron Bull’s heart beats a steady beat under his ear and he counts the beats in his head. 

The shivers begin again, but this time, the Iron Bull has his arms wrapped tight around Cullen and it doesn’t feel quite as bad that way. Grounded by him holding him, he keeps counting the heartbeats and the hunger doesn’t bite as much. 

The next phase has him press harder against Bull’s body, the feverish heat and arousal having an outlet now.

“What do you need, little lion?” The Iron Bull says, a smile in his voice when he feels Cullen pressing into him.

“You, and binds.” Cullen’s head is still too fuzzy for full sentences. 

“Let’s get you in my room. My guys cleared the hallway.”

Cullen slides his arm behind Bull’s neck and hangs onto him like a deadweight as the Iron Bull stands up. The way to Bull’s room is just a blur, light and darkness changing, cold drafts making him shiver again. But the room is warm and his face presses into a soft pillow when the cramps come back and he can deal with this if the Iron Bull keeps his giant hand on his back. 

“I’m gonna undress you now, little lion, I want to see that body of yours.” The Iron Bull does as he promised, handling him like a doll and removing Cullen’s clothes one by one, all the while talking in his soothing, deep voice. “It really is a crime to cover up that pretty ass of yours. I should just take your trousers away, have you walk through Skyhold with your ass out for everyone to see. Wouldn’t you like that?”

The burn of embarrassment overshadows the feverish burn of the hunger. He shakes his head and feels the warm breath of the Iron Bull blow over his naked back as the qunari laughs. 

“You think you don’t like it, but I know you’d love it. I would put a silken shirt on you and lead you around the courtyard on a leash.” The Iron Bull trails his finger over Cullen’s throat, as if he traces an imaginary collar there. “I would blindfold you and you’d have to stay close to me, walking tall but with your hand on me to be safe.” 

Cullen shudders, not with the withdrawal shivers but with the heady onslaught of yearning, embarrassment, and desire. He would be safe. He _is_ safe, always safe with him.

“Close your eyes.” A silken band slides over Cullen’s eyes, a blindfold that the Iron Bull ties to his head. Without sight, without having to see and read the Iron Bull’s expressions, Cullen allows himself to sink into the feeling of safety. The Iron Bull has promised to always take care of him, and he has never broken this promise once. Cullen lets out a breath and welcomes the muffling softness that settles over his mind.

“I’m gonna bind you now, little lion.” 

A new touch adds to the sensations on his skin. Bull’s large hand is still on his back but with his other hand he strokes ropes over his body, touching every bit of exposed skin with them. 

“These are new, I got them just for you.” The Iron Bull takes his hand away from his back and grabs his wrists instead, binding them together on his back. “I’ll show them to you later, there are red with a golden thread, they’ll look beautiful on your skin.” He ties Cullen’s wrists as he speaks, securing them expertly behind Cullen’s back with knots that prevent them from tightening further. When he’s done, he lets the remaining length of the rope slide down between Cullen’s legs.

“Get your ass up, you know how I want you.” 

Cullen scoots his knees forward so that his back is bent in a deep curve, his face pressed into the pillow and his ass high and exposed. This position doesn’t bother him anymore as it used to, it has actually become his favourite. He knows what comes next and not even another wave of shivers can distract him from that. 

“Here it comes,” the Iron Bull says, spreading grease between Cullen's asscheeks. He keeps one hand on Cullen’s lower back, under his bound hands, and with the other works a well-greased dildo into Cullen’s hole. He slips it in, just when the shivering turns into the familiar burn of arousal, which doesn’t feel sickening anymore, now that he can give in and welcome the feeling. Cullen wonders vaguely if the Bull times this on purpose, but the thought slips away as he pushes the toy further in. 

The Iron Bull mumbles a word as he presses against the dildo and Cullen knows what comes next. The dildo starts vibrating, which is a side effect of its enchantment as it expands. It will expand and widen Cullen’s hole, stretching him until he can take the Iron Bull. Cullen sighs happily. The Iron Bull will fuck him tonight and that will make him feel so much better.

The Iron Bull lets out an amused rumble. “You like that, don’t you?”

Cullen can only hum, which turns into a moan as the toy presses against his inner walls with soft vibrations. He focuses on the feeling, on the need growing in him, ignoring anything else his body does. 

“My little lion needs more ropes, I think,” the Iron Bull says and begins wrapping him up. He slides the ropes under Cullen’s chest and over his back, and ties them into a strand on his back. With every turn of the ropes, his arms press closer to his sides and the pressure of the ropes feel like a giant hand holding him. Cullen relaxes into that hold, letting his mind drift off as he sinks into the security.

Another wave of pain has him shudder, and he strains against the hold as his stomach cramps. Not even the expanding toy in his ass can quite distract him from that, and he whimpers.

“It’s bad today, isn’t it?” The Iron Bull puts his hand on Cullen’s neck and presses down, giving Cullen a weight to push against. 

Cullen grits his teeth and hisses, “Yes, bad.”

“Let it flow through you.” The Iron Bull pulls the strand on Cullen’s back up, taking some of his weight away with his strength. His other hands kneads Cullen’s skin, his shoulders, his arms with the crossed ropes, pressing the twisted fibers deeper into his skin. He moves down to Cullen’s ass, kneading the cheeks and pushing against the dildo. 

Cullen gasps when the toy moves and moans when he feels it expanding again. The Iron Bull pulls at the ropes tied around him, pulling him up so that his body is hanging in the net he built and Cullen can only breathe. All he has to do is breathe.

“Very good, little lion.” He leans over Cullen and wipes over his face with his large thump, wiping tears away that Cullen didn’t even notice.

The pain courses through him like fever and turns into sharp arousal in his stomach. The Iron Bull strokes over his ass, pulling his focus away from the fire in his veins. 

“Now let go of the pain.” It’s an order and Cullen goes slack.

Bull still holds the strand of ropes up. And Cullen falls into the hold, soft and without thinking.

The dildo in his hole moves, it’s large but not as big as he craves. The Iron Bull pulls it out slowly and he smiles. It feels so good, floating in the hold of the ropes. His body is soft and relaxed, the only thing hard is his erection, pointing straight forward. He waits, stretching his ass up in expectation. 

The Iron Bull moves behind him, leaning over him, his hot breath flowing over Cullen’s neck. He moans in expectation, yearning to feel the familiar stretch and burn of Bull’s cock. 

“Now, little lion, you’re getting my cock.”

Cullen laughs out, eagerly stretching his ass up and then he finally feels the Iron Bull’s cock pressing against his rim. He groans as the head slips in. Even with the preparation, the Iron Bull is huge, stretching him to the limit. Cullen presses against it, willing him to go deeper.

The Iron Bull chuckles. “Eager.”

With a firm grip on the strand of knotted ropes on Cullen’s back, he pulls Cullen backwards against his cock and pushes in. Cullen hangs in the ropes, weightless, floating, feeling like his body doesn’t belong to him anymore. The Iron Bull controls his body and it easily follows his commands.

“Take me,” the Iron Bull orders.

With another push, the Iron Bull sheathes himself in Cullen and fucks him for real. Cullen arches his back, hanging in the ropes, moaning with every thrust of Bull’s hips. The Iron Bull changes the angle, pressing him down on the pillow as he leans over him, so large that he can easily press his face against Cullen’s cheek. 

“You feel so good, so eager and open for me.”

Cullen feels a blush spreading over his face, which is ridiculous. This is hardly the first time that the Iron Bull fucks him. 

The Iron Bull groans as he thrusts harder. “So good for me, little lion, so good. I’m gonna fill you up so good.”

Cullen can only moan, he wants to beg for it but all words have left him. The Iron Bull presses him down, thrusting into him hard and fast. Every push presses him into the mattress, the ropes tightening around his chest. 

His erection, which Cullen ignored so far, hardens with every slide against his prostrate and he feels himself tightening as he becomes aware of his need to come.

The Iron Bull knows him well, and he chuckles. “Are you gonna come for me, little lion?”

Cullen cries out, the stimulation nearly overwhelming, and the Iron Bull keeps thrusting into him, relentlessly. 

Bull’s large hand wraps around Cullen’s cock, and he whines. The Iron Bull laughs and starts rubbing him in time with his own thrusts. “I’m gonna fill you up as you come.” He speeds up, thrusting harder and making Cullen fuck his hand. He leans forward and whispers in his ear, “Come for me.” And Cullen’s vision turns white.

Cullen cries out as he comes, a wave of pleasure rushing through him as he feels the Iron Bull’s cock pulse in his hole, pressing into him. The Iron Bull slowly pulls out and Cullen can feel his warm seed dripping down his thigh. Cullen still moves, rubbing against the Iron Bull’s hand until he finally collapses, utterly spend.

When he comes back to his senses, Bull is untying the knots to take off the rope. He has cleaned the mess they made and pulled the sheet out from under him. His hands move over Cullen’s arms, massaging the places where the ropes pressed into his skin. At last, he unties Cullen’s wrists and gently moves his arms, massaging his shoulders to help with the aches.

Cullen’s head is still filled with that nice, floating feeling, and he knows by now that the Iron Bull likes him to hold on to that feeling for as long as he can. He lets himself float and leans back when the Iron Bull lies down behind him and lays his arm over Cullen. 

“Sleep, little lion,” the Iron Bull says and presses a kiss on Cullen’s cheek.

Cullen drifts off, falling into a dreamless sleep as the Iron Bull holds him.


End file.
